


Paris by Gaslight

by AlessaMarie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMarie/pseuds/AlessaMarie
Summary: Three years ago, Marinette found the first victim of the Reaper, dead in an alleyway. Over weeks to come there were two more murders. And then three, and then four. Women were getting murdered left and right and Marinette suspiciously the only one who found them. One night while confronting the Reaper in person after a murder, Marinette knocks him unconscious and throws him in a sewer, believing him gone. But two years later the murders mysteriously start back up again. Now it's up to Marinette to find out who is doing these things and stop them for good.





	Paris by Gaslight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my friend Molly. She claims she is an awful writer but I think that this piece and many others she have written prove otherwise! We hope you enjoy! <3

Paris.

2015.

A high pitched scream pierced the silent night of Paris.

Gravel crunched under a now 15-year-old Marinette’s booted-feet as she tore after the sound of that scream. Rising panic roiled in her like waves crashing against rocks. Her heavy black trench coat billowed in the wind as she ran through the streets of Paris. The police were nowhere to be seen and she was alone. Lady Rouge would have to catch him on her own.

No more killings. She willed that to be true, but every time she got to the scene of the crime, she’d been to late. Blood had soaked the alleyway and a note had been left for her. Every time it had said the same message:  
Better luck next time.

And it was always, always splattered with the blood of the victim. Most remained okay, because Marinette got there in time to save them but some, some’s lives slipped through Marinette’s fingers like water. Or in this case, blood. 

She was two blocks away if she’d not misjudged the distance.

She rounded the corner, and there, at the end of the alley. There was a lady on the ground, clutching her dress and red spilled from her in different cuts. Marinette ran close, and stopped before her, as the girl’s hand dropped from her arm and she sucked in a last breath before her eyes turned glassy.

“No!” Marinette cried, as she lunged for the girl. Her arm hit the pavement before Marinette could hold her. 

“Shit.” Marinette breathed. 

A shadow fell across her. She turned ever so slightly to the left and looked up. And there, on top of one of Paris’s shingled roofs, he was. His long, leather black coat went down to his shins. He wore a leather jacket under his coat and leather pants with silver zipper’s on them. Both were black as well. As were his shiny boots. Shiny, and not splotched with drops of blood. Marinette snarled. He wore a black top hat with a red band and a red kerchief to cover his face. Only his cold black eyes, stared at her. Almost mockingly, she thought to herself. No, he was mocking her. He was rubbing it in that she had never caught him and was now taunting her with his presence.  
Marinette jumped up from her crouch and stared at him. He stared back before turning and disappearing on the rooftops of Paris.

Not this time, she thought to herself and she ran at the opposite wall she’d been facing. She kicked off it and grabbed a drain pipe, then climbed up to the roof using said drain pipe. The moon was a waxy yellow and was huge in the sky tonight. It had cast shadows across the rooftops of Paris, making the light and darkness of the world come out more clearly. There, jumping across the rooftops, he was. His coat catching the wind.

Marinette tore after him. She dodged pipes and jumped the lengths of roof to roof. And when her feet hit the last roof, she used that momentum to roll and bounce back to her feet. She immediately got into a defensive position. Her hands were balled into fists and out in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and he looked at her. She could almost feel his smirk. She growled and then he suddenly whipped out a knife from nowhere. Marinette dodged his swipes and crouch back, swiping her feet to knock him on his ass. He flipped back. Marinette paused to be momentarily surprised. Her surprise didn’t last long because he’d taken that time to pull out another knife. He lunged at her and she blocked his two punches with her forearms. She managed to punch the left side of his face before he rolled off the rooftop they were fighting on. 

Marinette ran to the edge. She looked out and didn’t see his leather gloved hand close around her boot ankle, but it was too late. He jerked her forward and Marinette let out a startled noise that turned into a silent scream, and then she was falling. Her hand flew out and she managed to latch onto a window ledge, but her wristed yanked. She let out a muffled noise of pain and looked up to see him, climb and jump down to the street. He started to run down the street toward the sewer grate. Marinette cursed under her breath and then kick jumped off the wall. She arced in the air and landed on her feet on the ground in a crouch.

She ran to the sewer, grabbing the grate and swinging herself into the catacombs of Paris. She landed once again in a crouch, cradling her hurt arm. She walked a few cautious steps before a knifed hand slashed out at her from the darkness. She ducked and rolled just in time, because one second he wasn’t there and then he was upon her. They engaged in hand to hand combat for a few seconds. Marinette dodging and twisting from his knives. 

All too soon, she heard the rushing of sewer water. One second she was standing, the next, the air was whooshing out of her as her side slammed into the concrete. She groaned and moved just in time to see him try to stab her. She rolled and he came down so hard his knife embedded into the pavement. She used this opportunity to get up and shove him into the raging sewer water using her foot. He fell back,letting go of his knife, which was still embedded in the concrete floor of the sewer, and landed in the water. The water surged and he tried to gasp for breathe. He strangled to keep above the water for a few minutes before disappearing below. Marinette stayed in the sewers for a little, making sure he was truly gone, before walking over to his knife, wrenching it out of the floor, and leaving the darkness of the sewer. 

And that was the end of the Reaper. Or so she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how often this will be updated. If you like this though, I may convince her to post her other works on here.


End file.
